


Penance

by gothgirlmahi



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angry Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlmahi/pseuds/gothgirlmahi
Summary: You’re upset with Ransom. He works to remedy his mistake.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 197





	Penance

“Are you still mad at me?” Ransom sang in your ear. You could barely open your eyes to respond. You were laid out on your bed, panting wildly with your hands caught in a vice grip around his arm while he roughly pushed three fingers in and out of you.

“I fucking hate you. I hate you so fucking much,” you managed to get out. Ransom looked down at you with a smirk before twisting his fingers perfectly inside you. A strangled noise escaped your throat as you pushed your hips closer to him.

“I love you. I love you so much, kitten. You’re the sweetest girl in the whole world,” he insisted.

Your back arched off the bed and Ransom pushed you back down with his free hand. He held his hand at your waist to keep you in place while he continued finger fucking you. Your eyes rolled back in pleasure while you still tried to writhe around on the bed.

“Asshole. Fucking… _asshole_ ,” you trailed off, whimpering as you got closer. You halfheartedly tried to push him away and gave up when he gave you a light kiss on the forehead. He started pushing his fingers against that spot inside you that made you crazy.

“Ransom, I’m…” you didn’t finish your sentence as your legs locked around his arm, trying to buck into his hand and not being able to due to his other hand holding you back.

Ransom laid between your legs, pushing them open and pressed a kiss to your clit. The added stimulation drove you crazy. He latched onto you, licking and sucking until you screamed. You were close. Tension wrapped around your body like a taut string waiting to break. Your nails dug into the sheets while you gasped heavily and moaned into the stifling air of your room.

Finally, you clenched around him tightly, coming undone. Your eyes closed and your mouth opened in a silent scream while pleasure wracked through your body. A little gush of fluid came from your tight core, dripping on your already ruined sheets. For a while you pushed your hips against his face wildly and he helped you ride out your orgasm. When you were done, your body finally went limp with a delicate sigh of pleasure.

Ransom looked up from between your legs and smiled again, taking in your tired expression.

“You still mad at me, kitten?” he asked, before pulling his fingers from you. He slowly licked each one clean and you couldn’t take your eyes from him.

“Yes, I’m still mad,” you assured him, returning the sly look he gave you. He groaned looking at you.

“You taste so good, baby.”

“You’re wasting my time,” you replied brusquely, “are you going to fuck me or not? Because I can go find a man that will.”

Ransom glared at you before pulling his shirt off. He started working on his belt buckle and you shivered with excitement.

“You’re a brat,” he said, stepping out of his pants.

You held your tongue and stopped to admire the the prominent bulge in his boxers. He followed your line of sight and laughed, quickly pulling his underwear off as well. That left you nearly drooling at the sight of his thick cock. Sure, you were mad at him. But not mad enough to deprive yourself of _that_.

Ransom resumed his position between your legs and propped one up on his shoulder. He leaned forward to press kisses against your collarbone before moving down to your breasts and sucking a nipple into his mouth. When he pulled off and looked back up at you, his eyes were dilated and filled with lust.

“Hurry up. I’m impatient,” you demanded. He pursed his lips, giving you an unimpressed look.

“Just to make sure, you’re still mad at me right?”

“Absolutely.”

“Perfect. I’m about to fuck it out of you.”

He aligned his cock with your entrance and pushed in easily. You were more than well prepared for him and groaned loudly when he bottomed out. Ransom pulled almost all the way out before ramming himself back in roughly.

“Fuck you,” you murmured, lost as he started pressing into you with deep strokes. He shook his head and hastened his pace.

“No, sweetheart. You’re the one getting fucked.”

You keened and scratched at his back.

“Why is your cock so fucking thick?”

“Probably because you can’t keep your mouth shut.” Your legs closed around his waist as he hit a particularly good spot.

“It’s like being impaled.”

Ransom stilled his hips and put his hand over your mouth. He leaned down to your ear.

“Here’s what’s about to happen, you’re gonna shut the fuck up while I put a baby in you. I was going to fuck you so hard you couldn’t walk straight but if I hear any more rude commentary from you I’m fucking you until you can’t even get off your back. Nod if you understand.”

You nodded.

Ransom pulled out of you and slammed back in harshly. His hips met yours with every thrust, with him completely sheathed inside of you. He looked down, entranced by the sight of his cock disappearing inside your tight hole. Every time he pulled out he could see his cock covered in your juices.

He went at you faster. There was a burn in your thigh from where your leg was over his shoulder but it was easy to ignore. Breathy moans escaped your lips which soon turned to frantic and fevered begging.

“What was that? What did you say?” he asked teasingly.

“I said I want you to fill me up. I want you to come inside me.”

“I’m going to come so deep inside you, you’ll definitely be pregnant by the time I’m done. Ugh, you want that right, kitten? You want me to put a baby in you?”

You couldn’t reply to him. The building tension of your second orgasm finally snapped and you were falling into bliss around him. You frantically ground your hips against his and begging for his cock, begging for him to fill you with cum. Your orgasm left you wet enough that he nearly slipped out of you.

Ransom groaned above you, taking a tight hold on your hips and pushing as far as he could into you. He closed his eyes, savoring the wet feel of your pussy around him before he couldn’t hold back anymore. A small gasp left his throat as he began to unload in you, filling your insides with rivulets of warm cum.

He nearly collapsed on top of you, pressing his face into your neck and putting a gentle kiss there. You ran a hand through his hair, your nails gently raking against his scalp just how he liked. The two of you stayed in that position for a while, until your heartbeats had reached a relaxing calm.

Ransom pulled out of you and laid on the bed. He pulled your back against his chest and wrapped an arm protectively around you.

“That was the best sex we’ve ever had,” you murmured tiredly. You could feel the rumble of a laugh in Ransom’s chest.

“So you’re not mad at me anymore?” he asked playfully. You yawned.

“I’m too tired to be mad at you. As far as penance goes, that was pretty good.”

He was quiet for a moment.

“Pretty good? That all I get? Not amazing, not mind blowing, not _life changing_?”

“Don’t push your luck, Drysdale.”


End file.
